Precious Strength
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: "Kalian adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki..." / simple fic / oneshoot / canon / warning inside / kinda fluff.


This is an apologies fic.

.

.

Precious Strength

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Oneshoot, timetravel, typo(s) and misstype(s) anywhere, OOCness maybe, OC, canon, fluff, very rush, etc. Accept for flames! Sorry if there's a fic with similar idea.

Inspiring Music: Anugerah Terindah yang Pernah Kumiliki - Sheila On 7

.

.

Excerpt: "Kalian adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki..."

Enjoy!

.

.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Kau... Naruto?"

Sakura memandangi Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Rasanya... Naruto sudah banyak berubah selama 3 tahun berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau ninja nomor satu penuh kejutan yang suka berbuat onar telah berubah menjadi seorang remaja yang gagah.

'Naruto-kun banyak berubah!' teriak inner Sakura.

'Naruto-kun...? -KUN?' batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Eng... Naruto, menurutmu apa aku sudah banyak berubah? Tidakkah aku kelihatan lebih feminin?" tanya Sakura malu-malu pada teman baiknya itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto tersenyum. Sakura yang sekarang sudah bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi. Naruto kaget juga setelah tiga tahun telah banyak perubahan pada diri gadis itu. Tapi baginya, Sakura dari dulu sampai sekarang tetaplah Sakura yang cantik dan baik hati. "Kau tidak berubah, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto.

Sakura diam-diam sudah mengepalkan tangannya karena dipikirnya Naruto tetap memandangnya sebagai gadis lemah seperti dulu.

"Hh... kau tidak bisa memahami wanita ya, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya begitu melihat kepolosan atau yang lebih pantas disebut ketololan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura memandang Naruto penuh tanya. Terkadang Naruto bisa kelihatan sangat dewasa, terkadang kembali ke sosoknya yang bandel dan kekanak-kanakan. Meskipun untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Naruto hari ini setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, ternyata yang berbeda hanyalah sosok luarnya saja. Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang mengesalkan seperti dulu.

"Sennin Mesum, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto memaksa meminta jawaban pada Jiraiya. Tapi Jiraiya hanya meledeknya, membuat Naruto kesal.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat tingkah polah Naruto yang aneh.

Setelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jiraiya, tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya menghilang.

"Lho, ke mana Sennin mesum?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sakura tertawa geli, membuat perhatian Naruto kembali terarah padanya.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu..." ungkap Naruto sambil menelan ludah. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya kesal gara-gara Jiraiya tanpa diduga langsung terlihat malu-malu. Setetes dua tetes keringat muncul di dahinya.

Mungkin tidak hanya Naruto yang grogi, karena gadis di depannya juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dalam hati kecilnya, Sakura sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan Naruto katakan padanya meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin sepenuhnya. Tapi ia bisa membaca gerak-gerik Naruto yang aneh.

'Aku yakin dia akan mengajak kita kencan!' teriak inner Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit risih.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mulutnya. "S-Sakura-chan... apa nanti malam kau ada acara? A-aku mau mengajakmu ken-"

"Ken- apa?" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto, membuat anak laki-laki itu makin kelihatan gugup dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Di satu sisi Sakura sangat merindukan ajakan kencan dari Naruto meskipun ia tidak pernah menerimanya sekali pun. Di sisi lain, hatinya tidak pernah mau melepas Sasuke. Hal itu selalu membuatnya sedih.

Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang mendadak jadi sedih. Dengan cepat ia meralat kata-katanya. "Ah, maksudku nanti malam aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Konoha. Sudah lama sekali kan aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku ini... Aku juga kangen dengan Ichiraku. Kau percaya tidak kalau hampir setiap malam aku memimpikan ramen Ichiraku?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa sendiri, membuat Sakura turut tertawa karenanya. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura tertawa. "Siapa tahu kau mau ikut, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Ternyata tebakannya salah. Naruto masih terlihat malu-malu.

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak papa, lagi pula setelah ini aku harus ke tempat nenek Tsunade dulu," ucap Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi kalau aku larut sampai malam di rumah sakit mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu, maaf ya." Raut wajah Sakura menjadi lebih sendu. Ia kecewa, entah pada Naruto yang tidak mengajaknya kencan atau kecewa pada dirinya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kita masih punya banyak sekali waktu, kan? Mungkin lain kali kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

Melihat cengiran Naruto yang biasa membuat semangat Sakura kembali lagi. Ia tersenyum menggoda. "Berdua? Aku tidak yakin ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian berdua denganmu, Naruto!" Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Err... ya sudah, aku harus menemui nenek Tsunade dulu. Daah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari ke arah kantor Tsunade sampai menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Meskipun sudah tidak ada di pandangan, gadis itu tetap menatap tepat di mana Naruto tadi ada.

Tes...

Setetes air membasahi hidung Sakura. Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"Hujan...?"

Langit yang tadinya biru cerah telah berubah kelabu.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Masuk!" seru Tsunade dari dalam. Kemudian masuklah Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu ke dalam, membuat Tsunade kaget.

"Nenek Tsunade? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" teriak Naruto kaget.

Tsunade menyeringai. "Dan kudengar kau semakin mirip dengan si Mesum, eh?" godanya. Ia kaget sekali melihat penampilan Naruto yang berubah jadi kelihatan lebih baik dan lebih terlihat dewasa. Bahkan sekarang tinggi anak itu bertambah lebih banyak dari yang Tsunade perkirakan. Anak itu sudah mirip seperti hokage keempat.

"Ah, aku sih sama sekali tidak terpengaruh hobi Sennin Mesum itu," tukas Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum menggoda. "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan menggodaku begitu, Nek? Tadi Sennin Mesum, sekarang..." Naruto tidak jadi meneruskan omongannya karena tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Masuk!"

Lalu munculah Shizune yang kelihatannya sangat terburu-buru. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia cemas dan takut. Mungkin sekarang ini adalah keadaan darurat. Tapi sebelum bicara pada Tsunade, asisten hokage itu pun sempat melirik dan kaget ketika melihat Naruto.

"Na-Naruto? Kau Naruto, kan?" tanya Shizune tidak percaya.

"Hai, Kak Shizune. Sepertinya buru-buru sekali?" tanya Naruto yang juga ikut-ikutan kelihatan cemas dan penasaran.

Shizune langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade. "Nona Tsunade, ada berita gawat!"

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. Belum pernah ia lihat Shizune setakut ini, kecuali kalau memang dalam keadaan yang sangat genting. "Apa yang terjadi, Shizune?"

Shizune menatap Tsunade lekat. "A-ada penyusup masuk ke Konoha! Sekarang para ANBU sedang mencari keberadaan penyusup itu, tapi menurut berita yang kudengar, penyusup itu mempunyai tingkatan chakra yang tinggi seperti..." Shizune tersengal. Tsunade dan Naruto memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Madara Uchiha."

Mata Tsunade membesar, begitu pula Naruto.

"Kau serius, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Shizune mengangguk. Tsunade percaya kalau Shizune tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Ia menggigit kuku jempolnya. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Konoha terancam. Perintahkan ANBU untuk mengerahkan semua pasukan karena kita akan menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat!" perintah Tsunade. Pikirannya agak kacau saat itu.

"Hai!" Shizune berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Cih," umpat Tsunade sambil memakai jubahnya.

Naruto terlihat sangat cemas, tapi sesungguhnya ia belum begitu mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Nenek Tsunade, bukankah Madara Uchiha sudah mati di tangan hokage pertama?" tanya Naruto minta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu. Keberadaan Madara Uchiha masih belum ada yang mengetahuinya sampai sekarang."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sadar meskipun mungkin lawan yang sedang bersembunyi ini bukanlah Madara Uchiha, tapi kalau tingkatannya chakranya sudah seperti itu pastilah Konoha sedang dalam ancaman besar. Dan Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Naruto, kau mau ke mana?" teriak Tsunade karena secara mendadak Naruto melompat ke luar jendela dan pergi entah ke mana, tanpa berpamitan. Tsunade segera berlari keluar dari kantornya untul memeriksa keadaan di luar. Tapi dalam pikirannya masih mempertanyakan ke mana Naruto pergi dengan wajah seserius tadi. "Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

Tiga tahun lalu, tempat ini merupakan tempat ujian survival untuk naik tingkat menjadi chuunin. Ya, Naruto masih ingat tempat ini. Di tempat ini begitu banyak kenangan menyenangkan maupun -lebih banyak- yang mengerikan bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Juga di tempat inilah mereka bisa bertahan dari serangan Orochimaru dan menunjukkan kerja sama mereka sebagai tim. Ternyata tempat ini memang tidak berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu. Hutan Terlarang, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya.

Suara daun-daun bergemerisik terinjak oleh Naruto. Beberapa hewan kecil seperti kelinci dan tupai tampak kaget ketika Naruto menginjakan kaki di daerah mereka. Daun-daun yang basah tertiup oleh angin, membuat aura yang agak aneh.

Krssk...

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya seekor ular hitam kecil yang merayap turun dari sebatang pohon.

"Orochimaru?" gumam Naruto.

"Sayang sekali bukan," ucap suara di belakang Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mungkin terlihat tidak asing. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang hampir menutupi kedua matanya. Ia menyeringai.

"M-Madara Uchi...ha?" tanya Naruto gemetar. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, sangat sulit digerakkan menurut perintahnya. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

'Ke-kenapa orang itu masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati dibunuh oleh Hokage Pertama...? Tapi kenapa... kenapa ia ada di hadapanku sekarang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Naruto.

Madara menyeringai. "Naruto, kau perlu belajar banyak untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepalamu itu," ujarnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Naruto berkata terbata-bata. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Madara bisa membaca pikirannya. Mungkin karena genjutsu atau sesuatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena ia menggunakan sharingannya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia jatuh berlutut tepat di hadapan Madara. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Ketakutan tampak jelas tergambar di kedua mata birunya, ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Itu bukanlah sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto berusaha memberontak dari dalam, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti apa yang ia pikirkan. Sepertinya Madara telah mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya, meskipun ia belum menguasai jiwa Naruto.

Naruto tidaklah pingsan, apalagi tidur, juga tidak lupa ingatan. Meskipun sangat sulit mengendalikan tubuhnya, perlahan kemarahan di benaknya memuncak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, ingin memberontak.

"Percuma saja kau menentangku, Naruto. Kau tahu kan kalau kekuatanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku? Kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu perlahan-lahan..." ujar Madara. Mata sharingannya menyembul tak tertutupi lagi oleh rambutnya yang panjang.

Naruto menggeretakan giginya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ini pengaruh genjutsu dari mata sharingan Madara. Kemauannya untuk memberontak sudah sangat kuat, tapi tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Madara adalah ancaman Konoha yang sangat berbahaya. Naruto tentu saja tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Kalau ia membiarkan Madara tetap hidup dan berkeliaran meneror Konoha, maka Konoha akan terancam hancur. Kalau sudah begini, cita-citanya menjadi hokage dan melindungi semua warga Konoha hanyalah mimpi belaka. Kalau semua itu terjadi, ia patut disalahkan karena terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi Konoha dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto. Aku sedang berbaik hati dengan tidak menyiksamu terlalu kejam. Tapi ingatlah, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga, detik ini juga."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap terdiam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Matanya nanar menatap tanah, seperti tanpa kehidupan di sana. Dalam hati, Naruto mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Perlahan tapi pasti tiba-tiba kedua mata Naruto yang tadinya berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah dan munculah chakra berwarna merah di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

Madara menatap Naruto. "Jadi, Kyuubi berusaha mengambil alih, huh?" Ia bereaksi tanpa rasa takut.

Chakra merah yang tebal dan hebat menyelimuti sekujur tubuh sang ninja muda. Dengan sangat pelan tapi pasti, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlutut sebelumnya. Matanya yang merah menyala menggambarkan kemarahan Naruto yang amat besar dan tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Sekarang Kyuubi-lah yang mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya.

Madara telah mengantisipasi keadaan ini. Segera ia mengaktifkan mata mangekyo sharingannya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kurasa pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai."

"Cih!" Naruto yang sudah dikuasai Kyuubi mulai melakukan serangan pada Madara.

'Kyuubi...!' Naruto berusaha mengontrol Kyuubi dari dalam, tapi percuma. Kyuubi tak akan mendengarnya, Kyuubi hanya akan menuruti keinginannya sendiri.

Chakra di sekitar tubuh Naruto memberikan kekuatan lebih padanya. Ia membentuk bola chakra merah raksasa di tangannya dan siap menyerang Madara menggunakan itu, tapi Madara sudah siap dengan mangekyo sharingannya.

Keduanya bertabrakan.

.

.

Angin yang terasa sejuk, pohon yang berwarna hijau segar, langit yang tampak biru cerah, sinar matahari langsung yang hangat, rumput disekitar yang basah, suara burung-burung kecil yang berkicau, perlahan membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidurnya. Kedua mata birunya terbuka lebar. Ia menatap ke atas, ke langit yang indah. Tampak di sana samar-samar warna pelangi yang sudah memudar.

"Di mana...?"

Naruto bangun terduduk, ia sadar kalau ia masih berada di dalam hutan, tempatnya bertarung dengan Madara beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Naruto memperhatikan sekujur badannya. Tampak beberapa luka di sana. Namun ternyata luka itu tidak separah yang Naruto bayangkan, hanya semacam goresan. Sungguh luka yang tidak wajar untuk melawan seorang Madara Uchiha.

'Kyuubi, apa kau yang menolongku?' batin Naruto. Anak itu kemudian berbaring lagi di atas rumput yang basah. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyadari kalau badannya sendiri juga basah kuyup.

"Tadi hujan, ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut karena di Konoha jarang sekali terjadi hujan, kecuali kadang-kadang hujan itu datang sendiri pada saat-saat yang tragis dan hari yang sendu.

Setelah mengeringkan bajunya, Naruto berjalan di sekitar hutan. Karena bingung hendak melakukan apa, ia berniat kembali saja ke desa dan melaporkan kejadian tadi pada Tsunade. Ia merasa aneh dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Pertarungan dengan Madara tadi bukanlah mimpi, meskipun buktinya memang kurang dan sosok Madara sekarang entah berada di mana.

Ketika sedang mencari jalan keluar dari hutan terlarang itu, tanpa diduga seseorang menabrak Naruto dari belakang. Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjerembab ke tanah.

Naruto meringis pelan karena hidungnya terkena batu. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ternyata yang menabraknya adalah seorang anak laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun berambut pirang gelap dan bermata cyan. Ia memakai hitai-ate di dahinya yang kelihatan melorot yang mungkin karena peristiwa tabrakan tadi.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku!" ucap anak itu sambil membungkukan badan pada Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu justru bingung sendiri.

"Eh, tidak usah seperti itu, lagi pula kau tadi tidak sengaja, kan?" tanya Naruto sembari duduk bersila di atas tanah.

Anak kecil itu tampak terkejut. "Kakak tidak marah?"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Buat apa marah?" Anak kecil itu ikut tersenyum. "Namamu siapa?"

Anak kecil itu ikut duduk di depan Naruto. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, sepertinya tadi ia seperti habis dikejar sesuatu.

"Namaku Tsuyosa," jawab anak itu sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sembari memperhatikan Tsuyosa lekat-lekat. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan anak ini, tetapi ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya di mana atau kapan. Yang jelas, anak ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Entah apa.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Memangnya tidak berbahaya di sini sendirian? Dulu sih biarpun dilarang aku sering juga membandel pergi ke sini..." terang Naruto sambil tertawa.

Tsuyosa menatapnya takjub kemudian ikut tertawa. "Aku juga sering tidak menghiraukan larangan ibuku supaya jangan pergi ke sini. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk membandel juga seperti Kakak," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan mata pada Naruto. "Aku suka tempat ini karena disinilah aku bisa berlatih sepuasnya tanpa perlu dimarahi Konohamaru-sensei karena salah menggunakan segel atau memakai jurus."

Naruto kaget atas apa yang diucapkan anak itu tadi, 'Aku tidak salah dengar kan tadi dia menyebutkan Konohamaru-sensei...?' Naruto sweatdrop sendiri, 'Sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar. Mungkin dia salah satu korban dari Oiroke no Jutsu?'

Tsuyosa menundukan kepalanya dan menatap tanah. "Aku benci kalau orang-orang meragukanku..." ucapnya serak, seperti menahan tangis. "Mereka pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan semua hal dengan benar kalau berlatih sendiri. Aku cuma tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain." Tsuyosa benar-benar menjaga agar air matanya tidak turun. Tapi seberapa kuat ia menahannya, air mata itu turun juga.

Naruto menatapnya dengan perasaan gamang. Anak ini keras kepalanya benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Ambisinya dan juga tekadnya... mirip dengannya. Ternyata di dunia ini tidak hanya Naruto yang berpikir seperti itu.

"Apa Kakak pikir aku tidak bisa jadi laki-laki sejati kalau menangis?" tanya Tsuyosa sambil mengelap air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuyosa. "Kalau mau menangis ya menangis saja. Aku juga sering menangis kok, terutama menangisi temanku yang sangat menyebalkan. Laki-laki juga punya hati, kan?"

Tsuyosa mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi namamu siapa? Aku cepat sekali lupa..." ujar Naruto kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tsuyosa."

"Nama yang bagus," puji Naruto, membuat Tsuyosa tersenyum senang.

"Ayahku yang memberiku nama Tsuyosa. Kata ibu, alasan ayah memberiku nama Tsuyosa yaitu agar kelak nantinya aku menjadi anak yang bisa menggantikan ayahku untuk melindungi Konoha. Aku akan menjadi kekuatan ayah untuk melindungi semua orang. Yah, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seorang hokage!" teriak Tsuyosa sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke atas.

Naruto terdiam tak percaya. Barusan... barusan Tsuyosa mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri, tentang ambisinya yang begitu kuat untuk menjadi seorang hokage, tentang ambisi ingin melindungi semua orang dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki sendiri...

Kenapa ini seperti deja vu...? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini?

"Tsuyosa... sepertinya kelihatan sekali kalau kau sangat mengidolakan ayahmu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan canggung. Meskipun terlihat sama antara dirinya dan Tsuyosa, tapi Naruto agak merasa iri karena anak itu masih punya orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu ada untuknya serta menjadikannya sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, terutama ayahnya. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang mengingatkannya seperti apa masa kecilnya yang penuh kesendirian tanpa orang tua yang mendampingi.

Tsuyosa mengambil ranting kering yang berjatuhan dari pohon dan mematah-matahkannya menjadi lebih kecil. "Aku belum bilang ya, Kak? Ayahku sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur dua tahun," ucap Tsuyosa dengan pelan, tapi ia tidak menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. "Tapi aku tahu dia selalu mengawasiku dari atas sana. Ia ingin aku menjadi shinobi yang hebat, karena itulah aku berlatih mati-matian tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata ibuku yang galak yang terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Eh, ma-maaf ya Tsuyosa, a-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu..." Naruto tergagap. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau ayah Tsuyosa sudah meninggal. Tak perlu dipungkiri lagi kalau ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak punya ayah, apalagi seumur hidup. Menyakitkan memang, tidak bisa digambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Kurasa ayahku juga senang kalau dirinya dibicarakan." Tsuyosa tertawa kecil. "Aku bangga punya ayah seperti dirinya. Ia berjuang mati-matian demi menyelamatkan Konoha dari Akatsuki." Tsuyosa berhenti sebentar dari ceritanya untuk mengambil nafas panjang. Sepertinya kelihatan kalau ia akan menangis lagi.

"Demi semua orang yang ia sayangi, ayah rela kehilangan nyawanya. Aku tidak pernah menyesalkan perbuatan ayah karena kupikir aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau saat itu aku adalah seorang hokage. Meskipun aku bukan hokage juga pasti aku akan melakukannya karena di sinilah aku berada. Di sini tempatku hidup, dan banyak orang yang kusayang dan kucintai..." Tsuyosa bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke atas, ke arah matahari yang bersinar cerah menyamai warna rambutnya yang tegak berdiri.

Sementara itu dari tadi Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita Tsuyosa saja tanpa bisa mengganggunya. Ia memandang anak kecil itu takjub, sungguh kata-kata yang memukau dan menyayat hati dari seorang anak laki-laki yang baru berusia sepuluh tahunan. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan kehidupan yang dramatis. Rasanya sangat menusuk ke dalam.

"Ayahmu seorang hokage?" Naruto memberi pertanyaan. Ia juga tidak suka berdiam diri terus, itu terasa seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tsuyosa mengangguk. "Sichidaime hokage."

Naruto tersentak. "Sichidaime?"

Tsuyosa mengangguk lagi. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah, Kak?"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Seingat otaknya, pemimpin Konohagakure saat ini masih Tsunade, yaitu Godaime Hokage. Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah melebihi Sichidaime? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tunggu dulu, ini bukan termasuk genjutsu Madara Uchiha kan?

'Apa aku tertidur selama berpuluh-puluh tahun?' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Pemuda itu menjambak-jambak rambutnya, bingung.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuyosa panik melihat keadaan Naruto yang mendadak saja jadi aneh.

Shinobi muda itu terus memegangi kepalanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Apa ini efek dari genjutsu yang diberikan Madara padanya?

Setelah beberapa saat kepala Naruto sudah lebih terasa ringan. Ia menatap Tsuyosa yang wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cemas, meskipun mencoba untuk ditutup-tutupi.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Tsuyosa memberikan senyumannya pada anak laki-laki kecil itu. "Kalau boleh aku tahu... siapa nama ayahmu?"

Tsuyosa tidak langsung menjawab untuk sekian menit. Ia heran mengapa laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu mendadak berubah jadi aneh. Curiga sih tidak, hanya saja terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian ia menarik nafas berat, mencoba menghilangkan angan negatif tentang Naruto. Ia lalu mengatakannya, mengatakan hal yang sungguh tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh Naruto, hal yang tidak akan pernah disangkanya selama ini.

"Nama ayahku Namikaze Naruto." Sambil menjawab, Tsuyosa mengarahkan iris cyan-nya pada Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak, antara bingung dan penasaran. Tsuyosa mengangkat hitai-atenya yang mendadak melorot kembali, matanya membulat. "Tetapi sebelumnya, nama ayahku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto masih terduduk di tempat itu saat Tsuyosa menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia masih belum percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. Ia juga yakin kalau ini bukanlah mimpi, sebodoh-bodohnya dirinya, ia masih bisa merasakan mana yang benar dan salah. Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia berada di waktu yang salah, terjebak di masa depan di mana dirinya sudah tiada dan sekarang ia sedang duduk bersama putranya yang sama sekali tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Kau serius, Tsuyosa?" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Tsuyosa. "Aku serius! Setiap kali aku menyebut nama ayahku pasti aku menangis, karena itu tolong jangan suruh aku mengulang nama ayahku, Kak." Tsuyosa memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto supaya air matanya yang membanjir tidak dilihat oleh Naruto.

'Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi!' Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuyosa, Naruto diam-diam juga menangis di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau di masa depan akan begini jadinya. Dulu ia ingin sekali mengetahui seperti apa masa depannya yang akan datang, tapi sekarang lain. Ia tidak ingin masa depan seperti ini, meninggalkan putranya dengan jalan seperti ini... meninggalkan Konoha, melepaskan semua orang yang ia sayangi. Ia ingin menjadi seperti sosok idolanya, Hokage Keempat, namun bukan mati muda seperti ini juga yang dia inginkan. Terlalu berat.

Tsuyosa sudah berhasil menghapus semua air matanya ketika dilihatnya Naruto juga ikut menangis di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kak? Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto segera mengelap air matanya yang menetes terus menerus ke pipinya begitu tahu Tsuyosa memergokinya. "Aku hanya... ah, terharu..."

"Maaf ya Kak, ceritaku memang membosankan..." ucap Tsuyosa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah tidak kok, tidak!" ungkap Naruto. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku hanya... aku... aku..."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung memeluk Tsuyosa dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Anak itu terlampau kaget, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Instingnya merasakan sebuah rasa aman dan nyaman di dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat, perasaan yang aneh namun menentramkan, membuatnya tenang dan tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan Naruto. Segalanya tiba-tiba terasa damai...

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Anak kecil itu pasti sedang bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa maksud perbuatannya. Tetapi Naruto melakukannya karena sebuah suara dari dalam lubuk hatinya meminta ia agar cepat berkata, berbisik pelan namun jelas di telinga Tsuyosa. Kalimat yang terdengar penuh nada kepiluan.

"Maafkan Ayah, Tsuyosa..."

Mata Tsuyosa terbelalak lebar atas apa yang baru didengarnya. Tapi sebelum Tsuyosa meminta penjelasan pada Naruto, hujan datang dengan derasnya. Perlahan, tubuh Naruto terlihat bercahaya dan semakin lama semakin transparan.

"Ka-Kakak...?" Tsuyosa terkejut melihatnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata Tsuyosa, berusaha meyakinkan. Mereka berdua berada dalam derasnya guyuran hujan.

"Tsuyosa, dengarkan aku. Memang aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan semua ini, tetapi aku ayahmu, jika yang kau maksud Naruto Uzumaki adalah shinobi yang mendapat julukan Ninja Pembuat Onar dan Penuh Kejutan Nomor Satu. Tidakkah kau pikir kita mirip? Kau mempunyai rambut yang sama denganku dan matamu besar sepertiku. Lalu yang membuatku sangat bangga adalah ambisimu..." Naruto tersenyum dalam tetesan air matanya. Tsuyosa lagi-lagi hanya diam. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi aku merasa harus minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Maafkan aku... karena telah meninggalkanmu dan semua yang ada di Konohagakure..." Naruto terisak. "Tapi asal kau tahu, Ayah akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya..." ucap Naruto pelan, kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Tsuyosa yang basah sambil tertawa menangis. Tubuh Naruto sudah hampir menghilang ditelan hujan, meyakinkannya bahwa ini sepertinya memang genjutsu atau semacamnya.

Tsuyosa terus menatap kepergian Naruto sampai bayangannya benar-benar menghilang di tengah derasnya air mata sang langit.

Cukup lama Tsuyosa terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tubuh dan juga hatinya bergetar hebat. Apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi memang benar. Ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki, adalah ninja pembuat onar dan penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konohagakure. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Ia juga yakin, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa nyaman di samping pemuda itu -terasa seperti sebuah ikatan batin. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir Tsuyosa yang basah. Kali ini ia tidak menangis, tetapi tersenyum bahagia, mengetahui bahwa doanya pada Kami-sama telah dikabulkan. Agar ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya, meskipun benar-benar untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ayah..." ucap Tsuyosa pelan.

Tak lama hujan reda, meninggalkan pelangi yang indah di atas tempat Tsuyosa berpijak.

.

.

'Di mana aku...?'

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Tsunade cemas. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia mengkhawatirkan anak itu.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan di mana dirinya berada sekarang berwarna putih, hampir semuanya putih. Selain itu, terlihat peralatan medis di mana-mana. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Nenek Tsunade, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia mencoba menggerakan badannya, tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Ia dapat melihat bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah, beberapa diantaranya sudah diperban.

Sementara itu Tsunade sedang berusaha mengalirkan chakranya pada Naruto untuk mempercepat kesembuhan lukanya.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu beberapa ANBU menemukanmu di hutan dengan luka yang sangat parah," terang Tsunade. "Beruntung saat itu luka-lukamu mulai sembuh berkat bantuan chakra Kyuubi."

Anak itu meringis menahan perih. Ia bingung sendiri dengan kejadian yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Apa mungkin kejadian yang tadi itu hanyalah mimpi belaka?

'Jadi itu semua cuma mimpi?' batin Naruto.

.

.

Setelah dua hari dirawat di rumah sakit dan bantuan dari chakra Kyuubi, akhirnya keadaan Naruto sudah lebih membaik. Tsunade pun sudah membolehkannya kembali ke apartemennya.

"Jangan lupa Naruto, kau jangan bertindak gegabah lagi. Kalau ada yang tidak beres katakan saja padaku," nasihat Tsunade. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri, karena itulah ia sangat khawatir kalau Naruto sampai kenapa-napa.

"Tenang saja, Nek. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit. Keadaannya memang sudah membaik, tapi di dalam tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan. Ia tetap berjalan dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Begitu sampai di belokan, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Naruto?" Gadis itu terkejut begitu melihat Naruto. Ia berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa kabar, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa rasanya hatinya begitu tenang ketika melihat wajah gadis yang sangat dirindukannya setelah sekian lama.

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat khawatir. "Naruto, kudengar kau terluka?" tanyanya dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto santai.

"Jangan bohong!" sentak Sakura, membuat Naruto bingung. "Aku bisa merasakan chakramu yang melemah. Dari nafasmu juga aku bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan paru-parumu. Lalu dari matamu..." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata Naruto,

"Matamu menggambarkan kesedihan, Naruto..."

"Eh? Aku sedang bahagia kok, sungguh...! Lihat ini, aku tertawa kan, hahaha!" Naruto berusaha tertawa. Aneh memang, tapi ia terlihat menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tinju melayang di kepalanya.

Duakk!

"Auw! Sakura-chan...?"

Kemudian Sakura memeluk Naruto dan menangis kencang. "Jangan perlihatkan senyum palsumu padaku, bodoh!" teriaknya. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto..."

Tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto balas memeluk Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, kemudian tersenyum. Mendadak wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. "Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Sakura menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan grogi. "Apa kau masih... mencintaiku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya kaget. "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan... aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum. Ia terlihat amat bahagia meskipun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia pikir setelah tiga tahun Naruto telah berubah dan mencintai orang lain. Tetapi, Naruto sudah membuktikan kalau ia adalah orang yang penuh dengan kesetiaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura mendekati Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

Naruto kaget dan terkejut atas apa yang Sakura lakukan. Bukannya ia benci atau apa, sebaliknya ia malah senang karena gadis yang selama ini sepertinya tidak mungkin mencintainya justru melakukan hal ini. Naruto tersenyum senang dan membalas ciuman Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Kalau sekarang kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri, kau salah..." bisik Sakura.

Naruto tertegun, tapi sesungguhnya ia percaya. Ia benar-benar percaya padanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Naruto.

Keduanya tersenyum, penuh ketulusan.

.

.

Empat tahun kemudian...

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Naruto. Berkali-kali ia menggigit-gigit jarinya sendiri sampai kulitnya mengelupas dan mengeluarkan cairan merah bernama darah. Benar-benar, keadaan ini sungguh membuatnya gugup, cemas, takut, dan khawatir.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang bergegas mulai mendekat. Tsunade keluar dari ruangan berbau obat tersebut sambil matanya mencari-cari sosok Naruto. Untungnya ia cepat menemukan orang itu. "Naruto, aku membutuhkanmu." Tsunade memanggil Naruto supaya masuk.

Dengan patuh Naruto mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Di dalam ia bisa melihat Sakura yang terbaring lemah di atas bed rumah sakit. Rambut pinknya berantakan dan basah oleh keringat yang membanjir. Mata emeraldnya sayu, menggambarkan betapa kelelahan yang amat sangat.

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Sakura-chan, maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Untuk membuatmu melakukan ini semua," jawab Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah Naruto ini gila atau apa. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala mantan teman satu timnya tersebut.

Duakk!

Naruto berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit setelah dipukul secara kuat mantap oleh wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Dalam keadaan seperti ini seharusnya chakra Sakura melemah, tapi yang terjadi malah pukulannya terasa jauh lebih sakit dari biasanya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" seru Sakura menahan marah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Siapapun yang ada di sana pasti sekarang dapat melihat wajah gadis itu yang berwarna merah, bersemu dengan indahnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum bangga memiliki istri yang imut seperti Sakura. Tapi momen romantis itu hanya berlangsung sekejap saja karena kemudian Sakura berteriak sambil menahan nafasnya, merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di 'bawah' sana. "T-Tsunade-shisou, b-bayinya sepertinya mau keluar...!" seru Sakura panik.

Naruto ikut-ikutan panik. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini dan menunggu di depan, ia sudah merinding duluan karena mendengar berkali-kali jeritan kesakitan para wanita yang hendak melahirkan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa, tetapi ia sangat yakin itu sangat mengerikan. Dan kali ini... ia tidak perlu penasaran lagi, karena ia akan menyaksikannya sendiri secara langsung.

"Sakura-chan, berjuanglah! Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan menyemangatimu!" seru Naruto sambil menelan ludah grogi namun menyemangati Sakura dengan semangat masa muda ala Lee dan Gai-sensei. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melihat -yang ia pikir- mimpi buruk ini, jadilah Naruto tetap menyemangati Sakura sambil menutup kedua mata birunya.

Sakura menatap suaminya dengan sayang, tapi sebentar kemudian berubah garang dengan kesakitan yang makin menjadi. Ia mencengkeram tangan Naruto dengan kencang seperti hendak meremukkannya. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Tenang, Sakura. Kau harus tenang dulu. Setelah kuberi aba-aba, kau tekan sekeras mungkin, mengerti?" jelas Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk dengan lemas seperti hendak pingsan. "Baiklah... tenang..."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sudah hampir patah-patah jarinya, sebelum mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan bayi dari rahimnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!"

Teriakan itu dibarengi dengan tangisan dari seorang bayi yang baru saja hadir ke dunia. Tsunade segera mengambil bayi itu dan membersihkannya sebelum diserahkannya pada Sakura.

"Cantik. Mirip ibunya," gumam Tsunade sambil tersenyum, memberikan bayi mungil tersebut pada gendongan teraman baginya, di tangan sang ibu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup mata perlahan-lahan mulai membukanya, dan seketika pupilnya melebar dengan sedikit aura ketakutan masih di sana. "Bayi kita perempuan?" tanyanya kaget.

Sakura tertawa. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menatap bayi yang ada di gendongan Sakura. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Matanya yang berwarna campuran hijau dan biru terbuka lebar memperhatikan dunia barunya, juga ayah dan ibunya. Nampak rambutnya yang tipis memantulkan sinar matahari sore, keemasan.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Naruto..." ucap Sakura lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala bayinya. Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Sakura, mewakili kebahagiaan yang sulit terucapkan. Bayi itu menggeliat pelan, merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang ibunya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, mengerutkan dahinya pada suaminya yang saat itu kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepala dan memamerkan kembali cengirannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Um... boleh aku menggendongnya?" pinta Naruto memohon. Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa berkata tidak. Ia menyerahkan bayi mereka dengan sangat hati-hati pada lengan Naruto.

"Hey, dia laki-laki, Sakura-chan!" Naruto terlihat terkejut kembali. Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Makannya sudah kubilang kan kalau dia mirip denganmu."

Naruto mencoba membuat bayi itu nyaman dalam gendongannya. Setelah bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman beberapa kali, akhirnya sang bayi terbaring tenang di lengan ayahnya. Naruto menatap wajah bayinya yang masih polos, tidak berdosa. Dan kemudian, kejadian dulu mengingatkannya kembali. Kejadian itu tidak pernah Naruto lupakan, pertemuan yang entah nyata atau tidak dengan sosok 'putranya' yang mungkin sekarang dia lah yang tengah tertidur nyaman di gendongannya. Tidak terasa setetes air mata terjatuh di pipi Naruto, kemudian bertambah setetes, dan bertambah lagi.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini..." tanya Sakura cemas. Lagi-lagi Naruto menyangkal rasa cemasnya dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengecup dahi buah hatinya. Ia duduk di samping Sakura yang masih terbaring lemas dan memberikannya kecupan di tempat yang sama padanya dengan yang ia berikan pada sang bayi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Sangat baik! Aku tidak tahu kenapa sepertinya kebahagiaanku terlalu berlebih sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan apapun!"

Sakura tertawa geli, kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi suaminya. "Meski begitu, aku merasakan ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikiranmu."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menunduk, menatap wajah bayinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tuhan, semoga yang ia khawatirkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku tahu, hanya kau yang bisa memahamiku." Sepasang iris azure tersebut menatap dalam sepasang emerald di hadapannya. "Kau tahu, Sakura-chan... aku selalu bermimpi seperti ini, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bisa aku lindungi dan bisa ku bahagiakan. Aku ingin merasa berada di dalam sebuah keluarga, menikmatinya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan bisa terjadi dan aku... aku hanya takut. Rasa takut untuk tidak bisa melindungimu, melindungi kalian, datang padaku begitu saja."

Kalimat-kalimat itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Jadi hal itu yang membuat Naruto bersikap aneh. Tapi kenapa Naruto sampai berpikir seperti itu? Apakah itu sebuah firasat bagi mereka?

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencengkeram lengan Naruto, membuat perhatian pemuda itu beralih kembali padanya. Dan ia melihat Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau ingin meninggalkan kami berdua dalam waktu dekat ini. Kita harus membesarkan bayi kita bersama-sama, sampai dia dewasa dan mengerti tentang kerasnya dunia ini. Kita harus membimbingnya bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang bisa kecuali kita berdua..." Tak ayal lagi pipi Sakura pun terhiasi kembali dengan aliran bening air mata.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan bayi kita, Sakura-chan. Aku akan melindungi kalian dengan kekuatanku... janji seumur hidup!" Naruto mendadak berdiri dan mengangkat dua jarinya, memberikan simbol janji yang ia berikan pada wanita yang paling ia sayangi. Si bayi terbangun dan menangis karena kaget, mendengar suara keras Naruto yang tiba-tiba. "Cup, cup, sayang..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan bayinya yang panik.

Sementara itu Sakura tertawa geli, kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya sambil meminta kembali bayinya. Naruto menyerahkan sosok kecil yang masih menjerit-jerit itu dengan hati-hati, tentu saja tak ingin menyakitinya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura menimangnya dengan sayang hingga sang bayi kembali tenang. Tapi tidak begitu lama, karena sesaat setelahnya, makhluk kecil itu kembali meraung.

"Dia marah?" tanya ayah muda yang belum berpengalaman tersebut.

"Dia lapar, Naruto." Sakura menjawab dengan pelan sambil membuat posisinya lebih nyaman.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Um... apa dia suka ramen?" Kali ini pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku cuma bertanya."

Wanita itu tidak menggubrisnya dan perlahan mulai membuka kancing baju atasnya. Wajah Naruto seketika memerah melihatnya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dan secara eksklusif ia bisa melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menyusui.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu," tukas Sakura dengan wajah tak kalah merona. Ia menghardik Naruto yang mematung memperhatikan dadanya yang terekspos dengan jelas. Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya sebelum akhirnya mencoba membuang muka ke arah lain meskipun sulit.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kepolosan suaminya. Ia menyentuh pipi bayi yang masih sibuk dengan 'makanannya' itu dengan lembut, benar-benar sosok yang masih suci. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin menamainya siapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si bayi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memberinya nama 'Ramen'?" Setelah itu Naruto dihadiahi deathglare oleh kunoichi berambut mirip permen kapas tersebut. Lagi-lagi ramen! "Aku kan hanya bercanda...?"

Geraman Sakura terdengar, meskipun pelan. "Jangan main-main untuk nama bayi kita, Naruto. Siapa bilang nama itu tidak penting? Nama itu merupakan sebuah harapan atau untuk mengingat suatu kejadian yang penting. Mungkin kelihatannya sepele, tetapi aku ingin agar kelak bayi kita jika sudah dewasa bisa menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi semua orang. Karena itu-"

"Tsuyosa," potong Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura menoleh.

"Siapa?"

"Uzumaki Tsuyosa. Bagus, kan?" Pemuda itu nyengir, bangga dengan nama yang ia pilih.

Tiba-tiba bayi di gendongan Sakura menggeliat dan sebentar kemudian membuka matanya yang kebiruan, mengerjapkannya sekali. Sang ibu memandangnya takjub. "Kau suka, eh? Tsuyosa..."

"Artinya 'kekuatan'. Kelak ia akan menjadi kekuatan yang akan melindungi Konoha, dan ia tidak akan bisa tertandingi. Sederhana, kan?" tambah Naruto seraya mendekat ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kekuatan yang melindungi kebenaran, kedengarannya bagus," timpal Sakura. Sang bayi menggeliat lagi, sudah puas dengan acara 'makan'nya. Ia memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Tsuyosa akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan cerdas."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. "Ya, tidak sepertimu."

Laki-laki itu cemberut mendengarnya. "Hei, aku ninja nomor satu di Konohagakure!"

"Tentu," jawab Sakura sarkastik. Ia tertawa geli karena tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berubah cemberut. Keluarga baru tersebut tersenyum satu sama lain. Naruto dan Sakura, mereka akan menceritakan kisah mereka pada anak itu kelak. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin mereka ceritakan padanya, juga harapan-harapan yang mereka gantungkan di sana. Naruto tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin masih ada harapan agar masa depan bisa berubah. Ia masih harus mengajarkan pada putranya tentang banyak hal kecil di dunia ini yang banyak orang tidak mengerti.

Hari ini adalah hari ini, lakukan saja apa yang bisa dilakukan dan jangan memaksakan diri, karena masih ada hari esok dan hari-hari seterusnya untuk mencoba.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dan Tsuyosa secara bergantian. Sampai saat ini ia seperti masih berada dalam mimpinya. Tapi jika memang ini hanya mimpi, ia berharap tidak akan ada yang bisa membangunkannya. Ia akan lebih senang tertidur selamanya untuk tetap berada dalam mimpi indah ini.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Naruto..." ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Tapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia duduk di samping Sakura sambil memperhatikan bayi mungilnya yang tertidur tanpa suara. "Aku bisa membayangkan akan jadi sehebat apa anak kita kelak."

Sakura tersenyum sambil sebelah tangannya membelai pelan sisi wajah Naruto. Perlahan, Naruto merasa lebih tenang. Entah kenapa begitu melihat wajah Sakura, semua kecemasan dan keraguannya hilang seketika. Tentu saja, ia akan tetap hidup untuk esok hari.

.

.

Belai lembut jarimu...

Sejuk tatap wajahmu...

Hangat peluk janjimu...

.

.

"Kalian adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki..."

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Huwaah, cerita yang super aneh dan gajebo Dx ! Cerita ini aku buat sebelum aku kenal FFn lho, bikin cerita dari karakter2 kartun favoritku :3 Based on lagunya sheila on 7 (my fav band! XD) Oke, saya memang orang yang kurang bisa bertanggung jawab dengan janji-janji yang saya berikan. Dan saya cenderung pelupa. Saya datang, karena itu tolong jangan teror saya lagi *haha*

Ngomong-ngomong ini fic untuk kalian yang pernah saya beri janji2 palsu (maafkan saya) =P *berlutut*

Saya lihat fic2 NaruSaku berkurang & authornya pada menghilang semua :( (termasuk author tidak bertanggung jawab ini) saya nggak tega...

Special thanks: buat yang udah mojok2in saya :*

Very special thanks: YOU.

Btw, fic ini terpublish setelah emosi saya terpancing akibat baca fic2 NS Indonesia lama yang endingnya selalu... yah, begitulah... got me sick. Tapi aku nggak khawatir, it's just about time =)


End file.
